Asugi/Quotes
My Castle Castle Grounds * "What's this? Is it candy? I hope it is..." (item) * "I'll bring extra sweets to the next battle. They're highly nutritious, after all..." (idle) * "I can't thank you enough for all the hard work you do." (idle) * "Now seems as good a time as any to prepare a sweet little treat..." (idle) * "Hey, buddy, great timing! I just scored some sweet treats, heheh. Want some?" (idle) * "What am I doing? Just, ya know...training. I was on a snack break. What of it?!" (idle) * "Hey, just wanted to say good job. I had a candy to thank you with, but I ate it..." (idle) * "Let's team up for the next battle. We'll be like chocolate and peanut butter!" (team up - request) ** "Sure thing—I've got your back. I'll even share my candy with you!" (team up - response) * "I've heard talk about accessories. Maybe I should look into something to wear..." (accessory gift) ** "Is this for me? For real? You didn't have to go to tall that trouble, but I'm glad you did!" (accessory gift given) ** "Perhaps not...Father wouldn't be happy if I stood out too much." (accessory gift not given) * "Oh, a traveler? I'm afraid we have a very high candy tax here..." (visiting another castle) Private Quarters Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Avatar's Birthday Level Up * "It's easier than takin' candy from a baby." (6+ stats up) * "My secret is candy. Sweet, savory candy." (4-5 stats up) * "Training is sour, but improving is sweet." (2-3 stats up) * (0-1 stats up) * (0-1 stats , almost maxed) Class Change * "If this getup gets me the sweets, so be it." Roster Saizo's son, raised in the Deeprealms. Unsure about carrying his father's name. Generally cool, but absolutely obsessed with sweets. Enjoys making them as well. Smells better than anyone. Born on 1/1. Help Description Saizo's son. Sharp and cool, but a virtual slave to his powerful sweet tooth. Confession DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "What now genius?" * We've got company!" * "I'm the caramel to your chocolate!" * "I smell trouble!" * "I'll tag along!" * "Don't overdo it!" * "It's my duty t help!" * "Do something!" * "I don't take orders!" * "We've got this handled!" Attack Stance * "Can't stop with just one!" * "I'm here too!" * "Yeah, I'm comin'!" * "Whoops, sorry!" Guard Stance * "Hands off, bud!" * "Sweet!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Whew, wasn't expecting that!" * "Sweet work!" * "Thanks! Want some candy?" Critical/Skill *"Just desserts!" *"Piece of cake!" *"Oooh, piñata!" *"This is gonna be tasty!" Defeated Enemy * "Sugar rush!" * "Like taking candy from a baby!" * "That's where the cookie crumbles!" * "Victory is sweet!" * "Is it snack time yet?" * "Ha-HA!" * *sighs* Defeated by Enemy Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote